


A Smashing Matter

by ErinPrimette



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Consensual Sex, F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: Leaf and Mewtwo square off in the Smash Stadium and somehow Mewtwo beats her in the match. What could Leaf possibly owe Mewtwo for her loss in the match?
Relationships: Leaf/Mewtwo (Pokemon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Smashing Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mewtwo_The_Master](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewtwo_The_Master/gifts).



“I accept your challenge. What’s the catch?”

“If you win, you may do whatever you wish with me,” Mewtwo stared intently at her while folding his arms, “but if I win, I get to have my way with you.”

Those words echoed in her head as the match began. Leaf, now in her early 20s, stood on the sidelines of the Mushroom Kingdom U stage and sent out her Squirtle while Mewtwo took a moment to stretch his limbs.

“So,” he commented, “that Squirtle is your first choice? Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Mewtwo extended his hand, waiting for the trainer to make the first move. Leaf gestured to her Squirtle, encouraging it to leap down a floating platform and charge after the psychic Legendary. Mewtwo thought fast and emitted a psychic barrier. Squirtle got up close and slammed its tail against the barrier. He held the tiny turtle back, looking past towards the young lady. He dissipated the barrier and threw a punch. Squirtle flew back, yet regained its stance before it glided along the platform surfing on water. Pausing inches in front of Mewtwo, Squirtle unleashed its Water Gun, pushing the Legendary back.

Mewtwo regained his composure and charged his Shadow Ball. Squirtle glided along the base platform. It leapt up and swung its tail. Mewtwo thought fast and launched the Shadow Ball. Leaf winced as the move knocked back her Squirtle. Mewtwo made a brief glance at her and smiled slightly. Again, Squirtle charged at Mewtwo and leapt in for another attack. The Legendary gripped the tiny turtle and slammed it onto the ground. When Squirtle recovered a few seconds later, it leapt upwards and bashed its head into Mewtwo’s gut. He shuddered as the blow pushed him back. He took a moment to recover midair as he gazed into the girl’s eyes, panting heavily.

“Come on, Squirtle,” she muttered.

“Squirtle!”

Squirtle withdrew into its shell and slid along the ground. Mewtwo quickly teleported and appeared just behind Squirtle. He unleashed Confusion, knocking Squirtle off balance. Squirtle came out of its shell and then launched a Waterfall attack in a futile attempt to keep Mewtwo at bay. He moved in fast, before he slammed his tail into Squirtle. Leaf widened her eyes as her Squirtle flew off the stage, instantly losing a stock. She gritted her teeth as she glanced at Mewtwo. When she caught a brief glimpse of his defined chest, she couldn’t help but feel her core heat up slightly. Still, she reached in and sent out Ivysaur.

“You can do this, Ivysaur,” Leaf called out.

Ivysaur made a brief glance at Leaf and nodded. Mewtwo took a moment to charge up his Shadow Ball for later. As he floated towards Ivysaur, the grass type Pokémon spun to its left and whipped its vine. The psychic Legendary moved to block the vine. Ivysaur launched a burst of spores from the bulb on its back, knocking Mewtwo upwards. He quickly pulled back and made another glance at Leaf.

“I’m impressed.”

Leaf nodded and clenched her left fist.

“Just getting started,” Leaf remarked.

Ivysaur launched a Razor Leaf attack. Mewtwo thought fast and emitted a barrier to block the move.

“Good to hear you have more where that came from,” he smirked.

Leaf stiffened, yet she gestured her Ivysaur to make the next move. The seed Pokémon leapt onto a higher platform and launched Bullet Seed. The damage instantly knocked Mewtwo off the map. Leaf watched as Mewtwo respawned seconds later.

“It’s been a while since I lost from an attack that strong,” he shook his head, taking a moment to wipe the sweat off his brow.

Mewtwo glared at Ivysaur and launched his Shadow Ball. The move sent Ivysaur flying off the platform, but the seed Pokémon managed to grab onto a ledge with its vine. Once it hoisted itself back onto the platform, Ivysaur charged at Mewtwo. It leapt up and started spinning. The psychic Legendary responded by swinging his tail at Ivysaur. They clashed at a near standstill to the point they pushed each other to the edge of the platform. Mewtwo thrust his hand forward and emitted a Shadow Blast, knocking Ivysaur off the stage.

For a brief moment, Leaf fidgeted nervously. She wasn’t sure what Mewtwo would exactly do to her after the match and she wasn’t sure if he could handle her telling him what she wanted out of him either. Still, she sent out her Charizard. She could only hope the fire lizard’s flight would give her some kind of chance.

Mewtwo looked over at Leaf. He admired her strength and smarts, as well as how strong she trained her Pokémon. He looked up at Charizard and debated his next move. This would be a tougher fight than the last. It seemed like Charizard was the strongest she had, and its flame burned bright. Mewtwo recovered for a moment preparing for the battle and focusing his energy.

Charizard flew after Mewtwo and swiped its claws at him. The psychic Legendary thought fast and used his telekinesis to fling the large fire lizard backwards. He huffed with confidence before he charged in and unleashed his Psychic Whirlwind. Charizard managed to recover a moment later before it launched itself in a Flare Blitz.

Mewtwo emitted his shield in an attempt to absorb the attack while he was pushed towards the ground. Charizard leaned in to bite him, but Mewtwo managed to restrain the fire lizard with his telekinesis. Slamming his opponent into the ground, the psychic Legendary somersaulted and slammed his tail into Charizard. The fire lizard reeled back and shook its head. Mewtwo emitted a barrier just as Charizard launched a Flamethrower.

Charizard dissipated its Flamethrower to take a few deep breaths. Mewtwo took this chance to backflip then swing his tail upwards, smacking the fire lizard. The instant Mewtwo telekinetically lifted Charizard into the air and then fired five smaller Shadow Balls, he managed to send the large fire lizard flying off the stage.

_{Game Set!}_

Leaf froze in her tracks, staring in disbelief. She wasn’t sure why, but she found herself dreading the upcoming announcement which would spell the inevitable.

_{Mewtwo wins!}_

Leaf scanned her surroundings and watched as the audience cheered with great enthusiasm. She made another glance at Mewtwo as he made a single spin and levitated. For a brief moment, he curled himself before he flexed his limbs outwards, displaying his majestic psychic aura as his eyes fixated on the crowd with a smug expression.

With the match over, Leaf waited in the locker room as she handed some treats to her Pokémon. While giving her Squirtle some head scratches, she smiled nervously as she wondered what Mewtwo could be planning for her now. Closing her eyes, perverted thoughts started flooding her head, imagining herself splayed on her back with Mewtwo on top of her. She wasn’t sure what his room was like, but she assumed it would be large enough to invite a lady over for the night. She snapped out of her thoughts when the door swung open and Mewtwo entered the locker room. Leaf set down her Squirtle and stood to her feet before she sprinted towards the psychic Legendary. She stopped merely inches in front of him as he stared down at her.

“Well?” Leaf clamored.

Mewtwo sighed as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll give you more details this evening,” Mewtwo spoke into her head, “you have plenty of time to prepare.”

Mewtwo didn’t say much else as he turned to leave. Charizard, Ivysaur and Squirtle gave Leaf a confused look, and she simply responded with a shrug.

* * *

Later that evening, Leaf took a moment to change into a spaghetti strap tank top and frilly shorts before she secured her dorm for the night. Carrying only a small handbag, she meandered through the dormitory halls of the Smash Institution. She scanned the signs on each passing door until she stopped in front of the door leading to Mewtwo’s dorm. She knocked on the door and waited until he opened it. He took a moment to examine the cute outfit she stood in.

“Come in,” Mewtwo gestured.

Mewtwo held the door open and stood aside, allowing Leaf to step into his dorm. She took a moment to examine her surroundings, noting the large canopy bed at the back.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Mewtwo advised, “however you see fit to start.”

“Ok,” Leaf nodded.

After a moment, Leaf strode over to the canopy bed and sat down, unzipping the small handbag and pulling out a container of lube, a bullet egg vibrator and a couple packets of condoms.

“Well,” Mewtwo mused, “it seems you already had something similar in mind.”

Mewtwo sat down next to her and brushed his hand through her hair.

“W-Well,” Leaf admitted, “I can’t help it, ok? Would you find it weird if I told you I wanted to…uh, mate with…you?”

Upon hearing those words, Mewtwo purred.

“Well, you are quite the trainer,” Mewtwo replied, “I believe I sensed it a bit in our battle.”

Leaf couldn’t help but blush as Mewtwo leaned in and licked at the nape of her neck. He moved his three-fingered hand onto her thigh, kneading at the hem of her frilly shorts.

“I was thinking the same thing when I saw you,” Mewtwo added, “and your strength as a trainer enhanced such desire.”

“So?” Leaf paused.

“Let me know when you’re ready to begin.”

A minute passed before Leaf shifted her body. She straddled her legs over Mewtwo’s lap and leaned in to press her lips against his. Moaning deeply, the psychic Legendary pulled the trainer close into his embrace, holding her close.

“Ready,” he spoke into her mind.

Leaf perched her hands on Mewtwo’s shoulders as she swirled her tongue around his. He ran one hand down her back and dug it under the waistband of her frilly shorts, cupping her buttock. She gasped as the jolt of pleasure stirred heat in her loins. Mewtwo brushed his other hand up and down her side while Leaf leaned in a little further, pressing her breasts up against his defined chest. When they broke off the kiss, Leaf leaned back, allowing Mewtwo to run his tongue over her collarbone. Another shudder in her body encouraged Leaf to roll her hips along his crotch.

“Yes,” Leaf hissed in a wanton tone.

Mewtwo responded by thrusting his pelvis while he kept kneading her buttock. When he brushed his tongue along her neck, Leaf reached for the waistband of her shorts. The psychic Legendary rested his back onto the bed, allowing the trainer to slide her shorts down her thighs. She lifted one leg out of her shorts before she slid the garment off completely and tossed it aside. Mewtwo took a few deep breaths as his tail swayed side to side, heat pooling in his core and the tip of his penis emerging from its slit.

Mewtwo grasped her by the hips and turned over, laying her on the bed while he hovered above her. Reaching under the hem of her tank top, Mewtwo slid it above her breasts while he examined the wet spot staining her panties. While he felt his dick engorge with blood and a few more inches sliding out slowly, the psychic Legendary pushed her panties aside and prodded at her clit using his spherical-tipped finger. Leaf cried out softly and scrambled to perch her legs over his shoulders.

Grinning, Mewtwo circled his finger around her clit while he leaned in and brushed his tongue along her folds. Moaning, Leaf resisted the urge to clench her thighs. Mewtwo removed his hand before he suckled on her clit. The psychic Legendary savored the slick juices coating her vulva as he continued lapping up her nether region. The trainer arched her back and pressed the back of her head on the mattress, panting heavily. Each lick on her throbbing pussy sent blissful jolts through her sensitive nerves.

Mewtwo purred as he felt the muscles in her thighs flexing on his shoulders. By then, his penis fully extended to its eight inch length, throbbing and decorated with ridges and spines. He made a brief glance at it as his cock flexed, its spines flaring out while precum leaked from its tip. He pulled away and stared into her eyes.

As she panted, Leaf slid her panties down her legs before reaching for the remote controlled bullet egg vibrator. She glanced down as she inserted the small egg-shaped compartment inside, pushing it in deep to the point it reached her cervix. Placing the cord connected remote on the bed, Leaf sat upright and reached for a condom packet and the lube bottle. Mewtwo took a moment to stand up, allowing Leaf to tear the package open and carefully slide the condom onto his dick. Satisfied it fit him perfectly, she opened the container of lube and drizzled some onto his length.

Mewtwo groaned as Leaf stroked his length with her hand, coating it with the substantial amount of lube, watching as it pulsated in her grip. Once she finished, the trainer pressed a button on the remote, adjusting it to its second setting, and moaned as the bullet egg inside her started vibrating.

“R-Ready…for you,” Leaf gasped.

Leaf scooted over, allowing Mewtwo to climb on the bed. She rested on her side and perched her leg on the feline Legendary’s thick thigh. Mewtwo positioned his pelvis as close to her crotch as possible while perching on his knees. He took his length in one hand and angled its tip at her nether region. Leaf, taking deep breaths, scooted down a little until her folds touched the tip of his shaft. He shuddered when the vibrations from inside tickled his length slightly.

“Let’s get started, then,” Mewtwo proclaimed, growling gently.

Mewtwo pushed the tip of his length inside, leaning forward and giving Leaf a deep kiss. When he pushed a few more inches further inside, the trainer moaned heavily into his mouth. She reached for a pillow with one hand and gripped it to her chest. Mewtwo cupped her breasts and caressed them gently in a circular motion. His spherical fingertips circled her nipples as he sank in further, the ridges and spines massaging the creases in her walls. Once he buried himself to the hilt, the feline psychic Legendary purred as he nuzzled her neck.

“Nnnngh, Mewtwo,” Leaf mewled.

Mewtwo traced his tongue along her chin before leaning to nip at her ear. Leaf shifted her arms, allowing the Genetic Pokémon to wrap an arm around her.

“Please,” Leaf begged.

Mewtwo blinked twice.

“All right.”

Mewtwo started rocking his hips, the tip of his shaft prodding at the vibrating bullet egg and her cervix. Leaf stifled her moans as the psychic Legendary started thrusting at a slow rhythmic pace. The trainer perched her left arm over his shoulder and shuddered with each stroke. The pressure built up in her loins while Mewtwo brushed a fingertip along her clit, tracing it in a circular motion. She hugged the pillow close to her chest while the Genetic Pokémon planted his right hand on the bed, his tail swishing side to side. Mewtwo slowly sped up his rhythmic pace while he sensed euphoric thoughts filling her mind. When he pulled her into another passionate kiss, Leaf felt the heat in her loins reaching closer to its peak, the thick length stretching her taut.

After several minutes, Mewtwo gave a few more thrusts before Leaf felt her walls pulsating around his length, crying out as her body shuddered in a rippling climax. The psychic Legendary panted heavily as he felt his cock pulsate, static dancing in his eyes as his seed spilled into the condom. He kissed her forehead while he withdrew his length, carefully removing the used condom before setting it aside. He returned his gaze to Leaf as she breathed heavily, coming down from her high. Mewtwo lay next to her and pulled her into a gentle embrace.

“That was quite a first there,” Mewtwo purred, “how are you feeling?”

“I really needed this,” Leaf told him, “thanks.”

Leaf rested her head on his chest while he ran his fingers through strands of her hair. Her breathing slowed steadily as she heard Mewtwo’s heartbeat from his defined breastplate. She felt her folds twitch as the bullet egg still vibrated inside her. After several minutes, Leaf sat upright and pressed her back against the headboard.

“Ok,” Leaf told him, “I’m up for a second round.”

Mewtwo nodded and glanced over his shoulder, levitating another condom packet into his hand. He took a minute or so before he slid it onto his length. He grasped Leaf’s waist with both hands and hoisted her until she rested on her knees. His hand grasping his shaft, he teased her folds with the tip for a few seconds. She angled her pelvis outward, allowing him to burrow his shaft inside of her, the rubbery spines teasing the nerves in her walls.

“So good,” Leaf whispered.

Leaf perched her arms over his shoulders and hooked her legs over his waist. Mewtwo cupped her buttocks in his hands, tapping his forehead onto hers. Once he buried himself to the hilt, he started grinding his hips into hers. The trainer keened as she tilted her head downwards, watching as his length disappeared into her body with each rhythmic stroke. Mewtwo purred as he set a rhythmic pace. She shuddered as the ridges and spines massaged the creases in her walls. The lube and her vaginal walls blended to ease the friction of his pace and the tip of his dick prodded at the vibrating bullet egg.

Mewtwo listened as Leaf’s wanton moans filled the room. Gripping her waist with one hand, he ran his other hand through the strands of her hair. His penis twitching from the vibrating bullet egg, he planted kisses on her neck. Leaf jerked her hips as heat pooled in her loins, allowing the Genetic Pokémon to pull her hips down. The trainer reached one hand down and her finger began circling her clit. As the psychic Legendary continued pounding into her flesh, his spines flared from brushing along her slick pulsating walls. Leaf incoherently leaned her head back on the wall as the pressure inside brought her closer to her peak. By now, Mewtwo thrust into her at a rigid pace.

“Mewtwo,” she gasped.

“Go on, Leaf,” Mewtwo purred, “come for me.”

Once Mewtwo thrust deep, Leaf arched her back, panting heavily as her intense orgasm rippled through her body. He growled softly and held her close, the spasming of her walls bringing him to his climax. The psychic Legendary stared deep into her eyes and gave her a kiss before he carefully pulled out. While Mewtwo removed the condom, Leaf turned off the bullet egg vibrator and took it out. With her loins still throbbing, the trainer collapsed onto the bed.

Giving her enough time to rest, Mewtwo took a minute to clear stuff off the bed, placing her clothes and her bag on the nightstand and disposing of the used condoms. Shortly after coming down from her high, Leaf nestled her head into the pillow. The psychic Legendary hovered over and climbed onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

“Mewtwo,” Leaf whispered, “you were incredible.”

“Thank you,” Mewtwo spoke into her head.

The psychic Legendary leaned in and kissed the base of her neck.

“Next time we have a match,” Mewtwo suggested, “you can pick the stage.”

“I won’t go easy on you next time,” Leaf warned with a wink.

Mewtwo let out a soft chuckle.

“Fair point,” he agreed.

Mewtwo purred and nuzzled her neck. As sleep slowly started to cloud their eyes, they could only imagine when would be a good time to arrange the next match. Leaf could hope she would turn the tables next time.


End file.
